crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:CrazyBob's Cops and Robbers Wiki
Game footage The video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by WMG Beatstar 02:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've just noticed that. I'll have a chat with gmb and see if he has a copy of the video stored locally so he can re-upload without the offending audio. If not we're gonna have to find a new video, something a little newer would be nice too. - [[User:Depleted|'Depleted']] [[User talk:Depleted|'talk']] 11:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestion How's about this? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBVrzK1Zr6o *Shameless advertising* Or maybe one of Teddy's job videos. --TehTomo 12:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Is there any way to get it to alternate between a set of videos so that it changes per refresh? - [[User:Depleted|'Depleted']] [[User talk:Depleted|'talk']] 13:11, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Not a clue. Try to find Renegade he might know. --TehTomo 14:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thats quite a task, I'm sure you'll find him before me though. Don't forget to ask him.- [[User:Depleted|'Depleted']] [[User talk:Depleted|'talk']] 16:11, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Just for reference, he said he would try tomorrow. Expect him to try next month :P --TehTomo 23:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Doesn't really matter how long he takes. We've still got to find some videos that are suitable. Unless we just find every video about CnR ever made and just cycle them.. - [[User:Depleted|'Depleted']] [[User talk:Depleted|'talk']] 23:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ha ha ha Tomo, I have ears you know! http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/57/Face-wink.svg/20px-Face-wink.svg.png Anyway, the issue was that I couldn't do anything until the video extension had been sorted out – Wikia were having problems with it at the time when I was working on the video switcher, so I couldn't really do much. Anyway, I've created it: Template:RandomVideo. You might want to tweak the width of the video, and add some vids to the list. [[User:Renegade334|'Renegade334']] [[User talk:Renegade334|'talk']] 20:29, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Also, while we're on the topic of suggestions: some sort of policy on neutrality in articles? Some of the gang pages in particular are about as balanced as the Battle of Fredericksburg. [[User:Renegade334|'Renegade334']] [[User talk:Renegade334|'talk']] 17:30, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::Neutrality on gang pages/player games is needed I would say. Otherwise people just get mad. Which is not very productive (and not very British :P). --TehTomo 22:24, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Groups and Gangs Could there be a groups and gangs category page? It's not very user friendly the way it is. Thecripple 01:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I went ahead and made the category. I hope everyone is alright with that.Thecripple 01:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page Addition I think Areas and Info should be added to the main page.Thecripple 01:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Done. The groups and gangs category was fine too. --TehTomo 22:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::You are aware you can edit the main page now Thecripple? :) - [[User:Depleted|'Depleted']] [[User talk:Depleted|'talk']] 07:36, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't want to screw anything up. I'm a nub at this, as you can see with me failing at aligning the picture on the Woozie article.Thecripple 17:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) User page cleanup I'm going to start going through user pages ( ) and start translocating those that ought to be player pages into article space, cleaning them up as necessary. [[User:Renegade334|'Renegade334']] [[User talk:Renegade334|'talk']] 23:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Having returned from Portugal yesterday, I'm going to start a bit of a cleanup soon. --TehTomo 04:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) New infobox template I have overhauled the shitty Wikia infobox template and created a new infobox framework. There is now a new template, , for use on player pages. Its usage is documented in the new player article guide. Every player page which uses the old infobox template (link) needs to be updated to use the new syntax. Some help would be greatly appreciated... http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/57/Face-wink.svg/20px-Face-wink.svg.png [[User:Renegade334|'Renegade334']] [[User talk:Renegade334|'talk']] 14:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC)